


Every Three Days

by junkosakura01



Category: The Gray Garden
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Emalf may have been dumped by Yosafire a lot of times already, but he still hasn't given up on her and thinks of her every three days.
Relationships: Emalf/Poemi
Kudos: 1





	Every Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "The Gray Garden"'s canon extra story, which is at the end of the game's bonus room.
> 
> For those who doesn't know this game/story, Emalf is an enemy demon from the Flame World who develops a one-sided crush on the angel/main character Yosafire. Yosafire hates Emalf and she sneezes whenever he remembers her every three days.

Flame World, where everything is of course covered in flames.

There's not a day when the fires are extinguished and left an area to cool down. The citizens are undetermined to be keeping calm or suffering from the intensity of the world though.

Little Poemi is walking by herself when she sees the lonely Emalf near the place where they were about to summon a horde of demons to the world of co-existing Angels and Demons.

"What are you doing?" Poemi walked further towards Emalf.

"Oh…just nothing…" Emalf replied.

"Are you still thinking about how we should've destroyed that world with our forces?"

"Yeah, and no," he then sighed, "Man, I still can't forget about her either."

"You mean that glasses-wearing demon girl?"

Emalf stood up, "Yeah, yeah! Yosafire~ Eff, I keep thinking about her every three days since then."

Poemi just stood there with an ignorant look on her face, "Weirdo. Didn't you got dumped by her? Lots of times too."

Emalf left his mouth a bit open and seems to be crying, Poemi seems to have chuckled a bit without him noticing.

"Well…Poemi is still young, I don't really care about stuff like that. Bye."

"What did you even come here for in the first place…?"

"I don't even know either, I kinda forgot."

"Eff…"

Emalf walked away opposite of Poemi's direction, probably back to his home and sulk. But still, he keeps a nice grin whenever he remembers Yosafire, despite her refusal and insulting him lots of times.

"Someday you'll be mine, and you will stop calling me 'Glasses McShades' or any more names like that."

"Keep dreaming," Poemi said from a distance.

"Don't jinx it!"

Meanwhile near the apple forest at Gray Village…

"A-CHOOO!" Yosafire let out a big sneeze and her basket of apples dropped on the ground.

"You okay?" Froze asked with her usual look, but she helped her pick up the fallen apples.

"Guh… I think so. YAAHH! THE APPLES! Dialo's gonna get mad and I won't get any apple pie! Oh thanks, Froze."

"I think they're still fine as long as we wash them and there's not much damage," said Rawberry.

"Rawberry, stop munching on those worms, please!" Macarona yelp as she's convincing Rawberry.

"Someone must've talked about you or something, Yosaf," said Froze.

"Aww, Froze~" Yosafire smiled.

"Dummy, I'm right here. I meant someone not here with us."

"Huh? Then who could that be? Old man Kcalb? Ethiw? I hope it's not Ms. Griffon."

"Maybe Glasses Mc. Poopypants is thinking about you?" Rawberry said after smacking her lips. "Didn't you say you seem to have been sneezing like that every three days?"

"What? EEEEWWWWW!" Yosafire pretended to gag. "Oh yeah, I am, but not always."

"That guy sure likes you. Remember how he tried to hit on you?"

"Gyah, Froze, don't joke like that! That guy's gross! I don't want to remember those times either!"

"I don't want to remember him either so let's just leave it at that."

"Ahahaha…" Macarona let out a shy laugh. "At least we don't get to see them again."

"You were cool back then too, Macarona," Rawberry grinned as she walked beside her.

"That was nothing…" Macarona shyly looks away, "I just beat the lights out of that guy."

"Who?" Froze and Yosafire asked.

"A-Anyways, at least we don't have to worry about a sudden invasion like that again," Macarona dodged the question.

"Yeah, Ethiw and Old man Kcalb took care of it! Our world's back to peace and order!"

The four girls continued on with their conversation and other topics as they return to Dialo and Chelan's house for apple pie.

.End.


End file.
